Pleasure and Pain
by dualitydisorder
Summary: Mundo X Ahri because my friends dared me to do it. read this disgusting cringey half-done THING at your own expense.
**Pleasure and pain**

Ahri walked along the streets of Zaun...Well not walked so much as prowled. She also didn't look like Ahri, it's really hard to constantly change disguises, but she needed to. She was looking for something, and that was a good dicking. Sure Ahri is required to steal the souls of others to maintain her form but you might as well make it fun, right? Besides, she's never sampled a Zaunite before.

Ahri moved from alleyway to alleyway and street to street. All eyes were on her bodacious form but she herself was found wanting. The men and women of zaun looked...boring. of all the things she heard about zaun she never expected everyone to look so plain. It seemed the teenagers here were the only ones here with any originality or good looks, but she wasn't going to touch anyone of those shimmer covered virgins with a 40 meter pole.

Thinking to herself about the possibility of lowering her standards she never noticed when she stepped into a strangely empty neighborhood, or the eyes that mauled her body.

Mundo was bored. That is one of, if not the scariest thing in Zaun. The last time Mundo got bored was the horrors of Mundo's Shoe Store TM; most people can still hear the screaming. He sat bored in the house he lived in as a child. The property only left standing because of the sentimental value that it held. This place that held Mundo's first experiment. To find the true threshold for human pain tolerance, that was his goal. He knows the answer to that now.

There is no threshold.

When you go too far the brain mixes signals. Pain becomes pleasure. It has been so long Mundo can't remember which is which. Mundo looks at the long dried blood stains of experiments passed, longing for the times which he looked at them with passion and drive. Mundo cursed at is masochism. If only there was to know about pain, but his pain blended with useless pleasure a long time ago. If only he could change it back, turn pleasure back into pain.

The idea struck Mundo like a lightning bolt. THIS WAS IT! Why didn't he think of this earlier?! If it possible for pain to become pleasure then the opposite should be possible. To cause pain from using pleasure. If there is such a thing as this "anti-masochism", this " reverse schadenfreude" then he must find it! all he needs is a test subject...

Mundo marched through the overgrown yet empty streets of his childhood neighborhood. only half-regretting the loss of life. Now he'll Have to walk twice as far as to find anyone! Mundo's rapid-fire thoughts were halted as he saw someone besides himself walking down the streets of his home turf unafraid. She seemed healthy as his eyes picked up her muscles coiling and uncoiling as only a very well trained acrobatic could do. Her measurement were easier to guess because of the typical zaunite street fashion she was wearing leaving very little to the imagination, the fur belt was strange though. approximately 32 24 34. Her skin's elasticity seemed fine as she seemed to not have the aggravating signs of shimmer use ( subjects that use shimmer aren't good to experiment on as they seem to not last long). She was perfect. Mundo's march abruptly changed direction.

"Mundo thinks you can help Mundo"

Ahri's blood ran cold. she hasn't been this startled since Garen of Demacia sneak attacked her from that bush. She turned to see a big purple man. His mouth had quite a few teeth missing and his tounge almost cartoonishly long, but on the other hand he was ripped. Maybe if she didn't look him in the face she could- No, she remembered that Mundo had no desire to explore pleasure before. Well That leaves her with the options of killing him (not happening) or running away. Before she could even channel her magic a big purple hand came down over both of hers.

Mundo never expected that he would run into Ahri again, or atleast not today. The more he thought about it the more enticing the thought of Ahri as a subject became. She almost knew more about pleasure then Mundo knew about pain. Without nary a thought more Mundo spoke out.

" Mundo Want you to help Mundo with pleasure"

Ahri could hardly believe her ears. " I thought you didn't care for those kinds of activities?" The curious look she gave was adorable, and that was absolutely lost on Mundo.

"Mundo changed Mundo's mind." Conversation was not Mundo's strong point.

" How ... Tempting." Ahri's mind was going a mile a minute. Escape seemed nearly impossible without at least pretending to agree to his "request". As She was thinking about it her damned curiosity was starting to get the best of her. What did Mundo look like naked? Did he enhance himself? Did it grow shriveled and fall off from self experimentation? did he hang left or right? Circumcised or nah ?! she didn't even realize she wasn't lying anymore.

"Mundo knew you would see it Mundo's way." after noticing exactly long Mundo's tounge was the slurp after he finished talking became distracting.

Mundo basically dragged Ahri through the streets. The loss of power was at first frightening but then became arousing to Ahri. He opened a random house's door as the neighborhood essentially all belonged to him and dragged Ahri inside by her wrists. Mundo Looked at her expectantly as if to say 'well?'.

'does he not know what to do?' Ahri thought. Slowly a smirk overcame her face. Virgins were much easier for her to manipulate of course." Well we can't learn about pleasure with these in the way" she said as she started stripping out of her clothes.

While Mundo knew the human body very well from taking it apart, He knew absolutely nothing about sex. He was never given the talk before his parents "mysteriously disappeared" so of course he was confused at what the fox woman was asking, but she WAS the expert. Mundo disrobed.

Ahri's mouth dropped open. This definitely answered her questions. She tried to take in the details one by one There was no way that THING was natural. Mundo's python hung low and curved slightly to the left; the massive uncut shaft was a moderately darker purple than the rest of him and covered in veins.

'He isn't even hard!' the smirk on Ahri's face became predatory as her nine tails swished back and forth. Then her eyes started to glow pink. Mundo's eyes gained a similar glow as his thick veiny rod started to stand up and grow harder than a titianium booster rocket. Ahri used and abused mundo's tongue, satisfied that whatever damage she dealt with her claws healed away in commanded over and over telling him each pleasure spot to aim for and how to stimulate it. She WAS teaching him he just wasn't in control of what he learned. For the third time that day her lack of foresight got the better of her when the effects of her charm wore off...slowly.

On the inside Mundo's thoughts were quick and concise. 'Subject's power of manipulation has slightly corrupted the experiment. I must immediately take control of trial or abandon it.' and with that only, Mundo moved.

"Mundo, found your lesson very enlightening! Let Mundo put it to practice." Mundo's body pressed down onto Ahri's with all the weight he had, catching her on her hands and knees like a bitch in heat.

It was humiliating.

She loved it.

Then a feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach as she felt something prod her backdoor.

'He wouldn't...' she thought then corrected herself 'yes, he would'

"No, Mundo, not there!" Ahri cried out "It doesn't go there!"

It's not that she didn't want to take it but he didn't even lube that needlessly large rod. She knew that he heard her but she continued to feel him prodding at her asshole.

"MUNDO GOES WHERE HE PLEASES!" He yelled out as His abyssal scepter penetrated Ahri's Weea-booty. He was going to teach pain just as she taught pleasure. Again and again mundo assaulted her in increasingly humiliating ways.

Again and again Ahri came. to her it wasn't a trick or a competition anymore, she just wanted a bit of rest now. If only Mundo would let her have that. She was stuck in the form of the beast with two backs, and damn was she sore. Mundo on the other hand was finally living through his vision, he was experiencing pain again, sweet delicious pain! He was right! Reverse masochism does exist and it was unfettered by his drugs and experiments. Long into the night they continued, Ahri was debating on if she ever wanted to leave and Mundo had possible experiments that were running through his mind at a mile a minute.

In the weak light of the coming morning Mundo looked down at his new test subject, the person who brought his determination back, Ahri. He has accrued so much knowledge on the nature of pleasure and pain, and removed a lot of the bias he held for pleasure.

'Pleasure's primary function is a reward system for the body to continue an action, but it seems to also a strong secondary function as a persuasion tool. In the right hands pleasure could even sway myself...maybe there is a way to...take advantage of this knowledge.' Mundo's thoughts swirled like a storm in his mind, idea after idea striking his consciousness like a lightning rod. Mundo got up and stumbled to his pants that somehow wound up on the other side of the room (note to self: monitor pleasure based activities for minor displacement effects), from his pocket he picked up his old cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

" Fantasyworld? It's Mundo. Mundo knows it's early. Listen Mundo has an , Mundo going to need you to come in on Saturday."

A few weeks later summoners across the wind discovered a couple of new skins available: "A Pimp Named Mundo" and "Working Girl Ahri."


End file.
